


Jon Snow The Pretty Boy.

by Breadero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cousin Incest, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadero/pseuds/Breadero
Summary: Instead of being naturally talented at fighting, Jon snow is instead talented at using his pretty appearance to have sex with men. His story turns out quite different.





	1. Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a thirst story because I think Kit Harington is hot.  
> It's kind of divided into several scenes that could be done in chapters but I personally like longer texts so I made it into a "Winterfell chapter".  
> When I update it will probably be the same format, a few smaller scenes in one bigger chapter.  
> This is fantasy so not everything will make sense.  
> Spelling mistakes may occur, sue me.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The sounds of heavy grunting and skin hitting against skin broke the silence that previously rested over the room. The various pieces of meat hanging from the meathooks were gently swaying back and forth from the movement pushing against the butchering table. Jon’s face was laying down against it, his nose being filled with the smell of dried blood that seemingly forever stained the table, as the butcher was recklessly fucking into him from behind. 

The man’s large rough hands were holding Jon’s pale hips in a steady grasp, hard enough to leave marks afterwards. His dirty trousers was unceremoniously pushed down to his shins as his hips bucked forward frantically into the young man. Hairy thighs brushing continuously against Jon’s smoother ones and the thick pubic hair tickling the youths buttocks everytime they pushed together. The butcher’s brute-ish and unattractive face was twisted into an strained grimace as he enthusiastically thrusted into the body. The unshaven beard and thin receding hair was wet with sweat running down the chin and forehead. 

Jon’s dark locks were falling down the side of his face, hiding his colorful expressions. His pretty face showing his emotions clearly. The thick cock pushing into him gave him that pleasurable feeling of fullness that he was now missing when going without. It was unbelievable to him that it was this man that he lost his innocence to barely a year prior and that he disliked it at the time, his own hardness now bobbing under the table, positively aroused and engaged.

A rough hand traced up into his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling him upwards until his back was pressing against the man broad chest and protruding belly, the man’s face just at his ear. A breathy grunt showered Jon’s face with a smell of meat and ale.

“What you think the good lord would say if he saw you now?”, the butcher tauntingly said into Jon’s ear while slightly slowing down the pace of his thrusts. “What do you think Lord Eddard would say if he saw you like this?”. Jon tried reach his hands down on the table to relieve the pressure from the pull on his hair. 

“His pretty little bastard he decided to take in. What if he knew you were just a commoner whore!”, the last word was enunciated with a large hand striking down on his ass, making Jon’s stiffness twitch a little extra. “Pretty like a woman, and takes cock like a woman.”, the man roughly pushed Jon’s head back onto the table and increased the power and speed of his thrusts. 

Jon felt the furious pounding of his insides pushing out his orgasm as he released under the table and shooting down in a little puddle on the floor. The butcher followed quickly thereafter as he with a final hard slam and loud roar spilled his seed into the young man, filling him up with the warm liquid. The heavy body fell down onto Jon, pressing his body down between the man and the table. 

They laid there for a few seconds as the cock softened inside Jon, who had to give a soft whimper to encourage the man to get off him. The butcher finally obliged as he pulled out and walked over to sit down on a chair in the room. Jon was still coming down from his high as he felt the cum leaking out of his hole and down his thighs until it got caught by his own trousers. 

“You’re as good a shag as ever, boy. Just let me know again the next time you want to be filled, though knowing you that won’t be long.”, the man chuckled while Jon gave soft nod as a response, pulling his trousers up over his still leaking hole. “I’m thinking of asking the baker again for our special buns you love again…”, the butcher giving Jon a predatory glance. “... I’ll promise to fill them with even more seed this time.”. 

Jon didn’t give answer as he opened the door and walked out on slightly uncertain legs.

 

 

With the slightly salty taste in his mouth, Jon was focusing on trying to breathe through his nose as he slowly moved his head up and down the large shaft. Each time he went down until the tip hit the back of his throat, a small bit left to the base, before going up again until the head rested on the edge of his tongue. His hands laid flat against the floor, the kneeling position making it easier to focus completely on the task, two large thighs surrounding his vision. 

He felt a hand laying itself on the back of his head and slowly but firmly pushing him back down on it again. When it hit the back of the throat, the hand continued and pushed a bit harder until Jon’s face was buried against the crotch, his throat being forced further than he believed possible and giving off an uncomfortable ache from the unnatural strain. After being held there for a few seconds Jon attempted to pull back but the hand held him firmly in place. The pain and need of air filled eyes with tears as his hands curled up into fists on the floor. Just before the survival instinct to fight kicked in, the hand released it grip and Jon quickly pulled off to take desperate and deep breaths.

“Good work Jon. I knew you could handle it.”, said Lord Eddard as he looked down on the young man kneeling on in front of his seat. Ned had imposed a rule that every time Jon was servicing him he always had to have all four limbs at the ground, only being allowed to work with his mouth. Jon was just gasping as he received the praise, his appearance a mess. His dark hair was in disarray and saliva dripping down his chin, his hardness painfully stiff in his trousers.

It always felt good to get praise from Ned. Being a bastard, Jon knew how much his presence shamed his father, so it made him happy to know that he could be of use to him. To help the family in all the ways he could. Ned gently grabbed Jon’s hair and led him back to his cock, reclining back into the chair has he started servicing him again.

“You’ve been getting better at this. I will have a request for you to do in the coming days.”, Jon looked up at Ned with his gentle and dark eyes, mouth stuffed with the lord’s cock. “The king will arrive at winterfell the coming days. It’s been a long time since we last saw each other and we need to do everything to assure him of our alliance.”, Ned cupped Jon’s cheek with a hand while looking directly into his eyes. “I need you to take care of him like you take care of me? Could you do that for me?”. Jon understood what was being asked of him and, with his mouth being full, gave a hum in agreement. Ned just gave him a warm smile and reclined back.

Jon could feel that the lord was starting to get close to the breaking point. His thighs were tensing up and he had placed a hand on top of Jon’s head, steadily demanding a faster pace. Ned eventually reached the breaking point and started spilling his seed inside Jon’s mouth. The semen filling his mouth forced Jon to swallow some of it down as Ned mumbled “Keep it… keep it.” as the orgasm passed. 

Ned pulled out his cock and put it back in his trousers again. Jon was trying to contain as much semen in his mouth as he could without needing to swallow or it leaking out, the taste prominent and taking over his taste buds. As the lord finished making his pants he leant forward and looked down on Jon. “Okay now, let me see”, Jon looked up at him and obliged, opening his mouth. His tongue was covered with it and his cheeks held a good amount, while opening his mouth some drops started leaking, dripping down his chin. 

“Very good. Move it around a bit.”, ordered Ned. Jon moved his tongue around, swirling around the substance in all corners of his mouth. The taste taking over every other of his senses, demanding attention. “Now go on.”, continued the lord and Jon took a moment to swallow it all down. Looking up at Ned, Jon gave him a submissive look on what he should do next. 

The lord of winterfell only smiled down down on him. “You did very good today, remember that everytime we do this, there will be a little more Stark in you. But we will not continue any more today. I have to talk with the maester and about some topics and I cannot spend the rest of the day here with you. I can give you all the proper attention tomorrow.”, Ned gave Jon’s hair a last petting with his hand before standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door with a heavy thump. Jon was left to catch up to his own breathing, his hands still flat against the floor and his undergarments soiled with his own release.

 

 

Jon was laying on his stomach, completely naked on top of the soft pelts. He shifted around a little, switching around positions trying to figure out how he could look the most appealing from the back. Once he heard the door opening behind him, he laid still and pretended to simply be resting. The door closed and the silence filled the room again. Jon strained his ears to try to catch any signs of what his expected visitor was doing, only the soft movement of cloth could be identified. 

After a few minutes he could finally feel the young wolf climbing up on the bed with him, the naked and firm body laying down on the back of his own, a hardness placing itself comfortably between his buttocks. “Robb…”, the heir of Winterfell quietly shushed him before beginning placing soft kisses upon his shoulders and neck, the beard tickling the skin and the hardness slowly rubbing back and forth between the plump cheeks. Jon bit his lip and arched his body to push back against the young wolf. From Robb’s increasing need of breath, he could guess that it was providing results. 

It wasn’t long before the wolf pulled back a little and reached down to line up his manhood with Jon’s entrance. Jon relaxing himself as Robb pushed in slow and steady until he was fully sheathed inside, Jon’s mouth opening in a silent, breathy moan. They started moving in a steady pace as Robb laid his cheek down on Jon’s nape to allow his whole body to focus on the thrusting. Jon whimpered and moaned as he tried his best to respond to the wolf’s body.

Jon liked laying with Robb, it was always a good experience for him. Since Robb was the heir to Winterfell, it was inevitable that he was to be wed to some woman with a wealthy name and be expected to produce heirs. Once Lord Eddard had found out about Jon’s peculiar talents, he had decided that Robb was to practice on him so he could be confident and ready for when the time comes to make children. As an heir of Winterfell it would be shameful if he couldn’t properly deliver his promises. Robb had been unsure of it at first, Jon having to do most of the work the first time, but after some time he got into it too and they’d continued to do it often afterwards. 

Robb was starting to grunt more heavily on top of him, they had risen up a bit so Jon was kneeling on all fours, doing his best to push back against the hard cock. The wolf was grunting into his ear, breathing in the smell of Jon’s hair while his hands went around the chest and was massaging his pecs. 

The thrusting suddenly stopped as Robb took a few seconds to catch his breath. “Turn around…”, he said with a gruff voice between breaths. Jon obliged and they shifted positions so he was laying on with his back on the pelts, looking up at the kneeling young wolf with his manhood sticking straight out in the air, Jon’s own hardness laying blushed against his stomach. Jon skin was flushed, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead, Robb reflecting the same appearance. 

Jon wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and smiled up at the Robb, feeling happy to be there with him. At that sight, the young wolf couldn’t contain himself any longer and pounced upon him, capturing him in a deep, passionate kiss. Jon responded into the kiss and put his arms and legs around the young man. Robb reached down and again pushed inside the eager body. Jon moaned into the kiss as he felt the cock sheath itself into him and Robb used that opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue. Their bodies seemed to work as one as the pleasure overwhelmed them both and Robb truly fucked him like a wolf. 

Robb broke the kiss and looked into Jon’s eyes as a way to show him that he was nearing his limit. “I-Inside…”, was the only words that Jon could produce as he smiled up at the young wolf while cupping the man’s face in his hands. Robb responded with a roar as he released his seed inside, filling his half-brother up. Jon could feel his own orgasm arrive as he spilled in between his own chest and Robb’s, soaking their abdomens with his cum.

After some last soft thrusts, Robb fell down onto his elbows on top of Jon, his cock slowly softening inside. He noticed the sticky feeling between their chests and moved a hand down to stick some of it on his hand. Moving it up between them, Jon gave him another smile before licking the hand clean for him, keeping eye contact the entire time. When he was done he pulled Robb down into another kiss, feeling completely happy in the moment.

 

 

Having his hair pulled wasn’t something Jon minded too much, he could handle the pain of it pretty well. The sides of his head was a little bit more sensitive though, so it could hurt a bit more when that hair was pulled. That was why he wasn’t too happy with his current situation where two hands had grabbed each side of his head and was pulling his head up and down the cock. He was laying under the covers completely naked while Theon was reclined against the headboard, using Jon’s head to pleasure himself. 

“You truly have the mouth of a whore.”, Theon mockingly said as he was pulling Jon up and down his dick. Jon was laying with his arms resting on Theon’s legs, trying to get a somewhat comfortable position at least and giving him an irritated look from the comment. “What? Don’t look so upset about it.”, Theon gave an arrogant chuckle. “It wouldn’t surprise me if everyone south of the wall has heard about your famous antics. Anyway it doesn’t matter, you know you’re a cocksucker at heart.” 

Jon’s erection laying pressing the sheets agreed, but he still didn’t like being taunted by Theon. Sure, he might be a little easy from time to time but hearing it from him just made him annoyed. Theon was never gentle or passionate like Robb, he wasn’t really fully as rough and exciting as the commoners either. It didn’t feel the same way to follow his orders like it did with his father. Theon usually just treated him like some whore and not in the exciting ways. He decided that next time he was sucking him, he definitely wouldn’t use his tongue at all.

Theon started to push him further down, only pulling him halfway up before going down again. “You really have good lips for this. Like you were meant to have a cock in your mouth.”, he laughed to himself. “Whatever. Just go ahead and cum already.”, responded Jon in his head. 

They both jumped a little as they heard someone at the door. “Shit!”, said Theon through his teeth. He quickly pulled the cover up enough to cover Jon’s head to his forehead, making him completely hidden under the covers from the door’s perspective, mouth still on his dick. Theon looked up as Maester Luwin stood in the doorway.

“Theon, I’d like to ask you a… wait, what are you…? By the seven, Theon Greyjoy!”, Luwin could clearly identify the situation from the shape of the pelts. “Is it really the time?”.

“Well, this girl wanted to know how it was to be with a real warrior, and who am I to deny her?”, answered Theon with confidence. Jon rolled his eyes under the covers at the arrogant statement. 

Maester Luwin seemed very uncomfortable with the situation. “Well when you are done with… this, could you see me in my studies so we can have a word.”, he already made his way to leave. 

“Absolutely maester, I’ll be there eventually.”, he answered with another chuckle. Luwin just nodded and left as quickly as he could. Theon let out a breath and pulled the cover down a bit so Jon’s head and shoulder was freed, the sweat showing how warm it got under those covers. Jon started moving back so he could talk to Theon but he felt a hand placing itself on his head and pushing him back down. “What are you doing? You aren’t done yet, are you?”, he took both hand and started fucking Jon’s head again, slightly bucking his hips to meet the movements. 

Jon laid there and took it for a while, trying to move his tongue with the thrusts to get him over the edge quicker. Theon’s moans above started getting quicker and his hands more desperately pulling Jon’s head back and forth, indicating that he was nearing his time. He then pulled him off his cock and started working his own dick, the other hand he took a fistful of hair and pulled upwards with a painful tug. 

“Say ahhh!”, he managed to say through his teeth but Jon didn’t have time to react before Theon started releasing in his face, showering Jon with his cum. A big part landing on the forehead and hair while a spray hit him right on the left eye, all of it started running down his face. The last few spurts landed on his cheek and only a small bit landed in his open mouth. Jon tried to flinch away as the semen was stinging his eye but the hand in his hair held him stuck. 

Theon’s breathing started to slow down as he was coming down from his high and he looked at his result. “Just as you’re supposed to look.”, Theon always had a thing for “marking” Jon with his seed. Jon reached up to start wiping away the cum but Theon grabbed his wrist to stop him. “No, no, no. You are going to go back to your room like this without cleaning it off.”, Jon just looked up at him, in disbelief of what he was hearing. “Now hurry up and get up, I got to talk to the maester!”.

They both got out of the bed, Theon fixed up his trousers while Jon went to get his clothes that was laying on a table in the room. As he grabbed his clothes he heard Theon behind him. 

“What are you doing? I didn’t say you could get dressed.”, Jon looked at him with confused eyes. “But I…”.

“You’re going to go back to your room without clothes and that’s that. Now get out.”, Theon put the clothes in Jon’s and started ushering him towards the door.

“But it’s pretty far to my room… someone can see?”, Jon was disbelief. He’d never seen Theon be quite so mean to him before.

“Well try not to be seen then. Or maybe, that’s what you want to happen?”, Theon gave him a sly smile as they got out in the hallway and he closed the door. “Well either way, I’ll see you later.”, he said while casually walking away. Jon was left alone in the hallway, completely naked with his clothes in his arms. The cum on his face had started dripping down into his other eye now, making him struggle to keep it open as he started walking towards his own room. He tried to take the quickest way he knew, praying that no one would see him, and praying no one would notice the rock hard erection that was hidden underneath the clothes in his arms.


	2. King's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Baratheon and his company finally arrives at Winterfell. This makes Jon's day quite a bit different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With demand, so too shall come supply.  
> Kitty gets up to a little bit more this chapter so it ended up a bit longer than the first.  
> I must say that I got some really lovely comments on the first chapter, so thank you to all of you!  
> I'll actually make an effort to respond to comments if I feel like I have something to respond with.  
> If something doesn't make sense, leave complaints at my desk and I might look at it.  
> Spelling mistakes may (will) occur so just make a mental correction or something Idk.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jon thought of himself as a pretty capable when it came to handling men. Over time and with practice you figure out what you yourself like and what the other men usually enjoy, then it becomes much easier to focus on the experience instead of technique. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit intimidated in this moment though, kneeling on the concrete stone floor of the Winterfell armory with two strong cocks staring him in the face, the silhouette of two burly men towering over him. It was usually only one alone so this was a bit of a new situation. 

“You better get started boy, we don’t have all day.”, muttered Ser Rodrik Cassel as he looked down on Jon with a stern look, a hard expression that seemed to always cover the man’s face. The master-of-arms was always in a bad mood and Jon was unsure if he ever seen him truly smile, the only positive expression known was when he was orgasming. 

Jon looked up at them with his dark eyes. “Just make sure you don’t spill any of it on me today, I don’t want to ruin these clothes.”. He was wearing a dark leather jacket with embroidery on the shoulders. It was one of his favorites and he was planning to wear it tomorrow when the king was going to arrive at Winterfell.

“Enough talk with ye, get to it!”, complained Farlen and pulled Jon’s face to his dick. “I want to get it first.”. Jon did as he was told and took him into his mouth, starting to work as he used his other hand started to pleasure Rodrick’s manhood. It always felt a bit odd to be with the kennel master. His daughter Palla was always nice to him and he considered her a good friend, so it felt a bit weird to then pleasure her father. He saw this though as helping with strengthening the people’s bond with house Stark and securing their loyalty, so he tried to not think about it too much. 

Pleasing with his hands was the weakest part for Jon. It was so difficult to get it right, he always felt like he was doing too roughly or too gently, too slow or not fast enough. All of it weighed on your own skill with your hands and add to that, every man likes it a different way. It was so much easier with the mouth. Once you got past your reflex, it was really not that hard and if he didn’t like how you did it, you could just let him thrust it in himself. The strain on the throat was not such a heavy price once you got used to it.

The two men seemed to share his sentiment as they both tried to get his mouth on them as much as possible. Rodrik gave him a small tap on his head whenever he wanted his turn while Farlen just grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged him off Rodrick’s dick and on to his own. 

After a while, Jon was hot and sweating from the physical activity. Having two cocks forced to share his mouth was making it take way longer than usual to get them to come. His hands were starting to get tired from the constant movement, but he didn’t wanted to undo the progress he made with his mouth. Finally after a while, they both seemed to be nearing their edge.

Farlen took Jon’s head and both of his hands and started thrusting roughly into his mouth, head leaned back and grunting in pleasure. Ser Rodrik had grabbed Jon’s hand in his own and was jerking himself off with it, breathing heavily and groaning.

With a loud “Fuuuck!”, Farlen pushed himself all the way inside, burying Jon’s face in the dark hair by the base and started spilling his seed, pouring it straight down Jon’s throat. Trying his best as not to drown by it, Jon was swallowing it all down as well as he could. 

Ser Rodrik was frantically jerking himself off with Jon’s hand and was grunting “I’m going to come! I’m going to come!”. Jon felt a small bit of pride knowing that he made them orgasm so closely to each other, but he knew he needed to Rodrik this in his mouth too so he didn’t ruin his clothes. He tried to pull off the dick he was on but noticed his head was stuck, Farlen was holding him stuck in place as he was still at the end of his orgasm. Jon placed a hand on Farlen’s hip and tried to pull off, the need of air starting to add to the desperation, as Rodrik was getting ever closer to releasing.

Finally, Farlen let go of Jon’s head enough to allow him to pull himself off with a desperate breath. Just at that moment, Ser Rodrik couldn’t hold it anymore and with a loud roar started releasing his cum. Jon tried to open his mouth but it was to no avail, the semen was spreaded wildly, hitting his face and spilling all over his chest. Large bits of it landed on his shoulder and legs while small drops was placed on the ground around him. 

Jon could only sit there, gasping for air as the two men was coming down from their post-orgasm highs. The cum on his face was dripping down his neck until it got absorbed by the collar, long white lines was running down his chest, sinking into the material as it went. The embroidery on the shoulder was now covered in darker spots as the release quickly was absorbed by the threading. Jon’s hand was still around Ser Rodrik’s manhood as it started to soften in his hand. 

“Pardon me, my boy. Your hand just felt so good I couldn’t keep myself any longer.”, Ser Rodrik went to put a hand on Jon’s shoulder, but then decided not to. Farlen tucked himself into his pants, not giving Jon any notice as he bid farewell to Ser Rodrik and headed out of the armory. Following Farlen’s actions, Ser Rodrik did himself up again before moving to leave as well. “Thank you again boy, I will see you around.”, he said before leaving the room.

Jon was left kneeling on the floor, finally being able to catch up to his own breaths. He was a bit saddened that his favorite clothes had been ruined, now he’d have to find something else for the King’s arrival. His hardness was painfully confined in his own trousers though and the clothes were already soiled. Reaching down, it only took a quick palm through the fabric before he spilled himself in his undergarments. 

 

 

The strong hands having a grip on his hips held hard and kept him up as he was fucked hard from behind. Lord Eddard always wanted to be fully in command when they were together and Jon admitted that his dominating side was very exciting, having Ned take complete control over him made him incredibly aroused. Nowadays he could feel himself react whenever he heard him speak in his more formal manner. Sometimes though, it could be a bit overwhelming.

The rule of having all four limbs on the floor was heavily enforced by Lord Eddard, but it was pretty difficult to implement at times, especially when he wanted to have sex while standing up. Ned was standing with his strong legs in between Jon’s, the seperated legs forcing him to arch his feet up a bit to keep their waists at the same level. His torso was bent down, reaching down towards the floor. The height made it so he couldn’t fully flatten his hands down on it and was only able to reach with his fingertips. 

“You’re doing so good today Jon, so good.”, Ned grunted as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. Jon tried to take the praise as well as possible in his overwhelmed state. Every thrust made his torso sway with it, forcing him to actively concentrate on keeping his fingertips on the ground. It felt as if a forceful wave of pleasure was sent up his body every time the lord thrusted into him, the occasional hand striking down on his buttocks making his tense hardness twitch a bit harder. Blood was rushing to his head and every time his sensitive member hit against his abdomen, the touch shot lightnings through his body. 

Suddenly, the grip on his hips disappeared and the hardness within him swiftly pulled out. Without the support, Jon quickly fell to the ground on to his side with a sharp thud. Jon pulled his hair out of his face and looked up at his father with a sudden confusion, panting from the intense activity. Ned was looking down on him, his heavy breathing slowly moving his muscular chest, his large manhood standing proudly out in the air. 

“Get… get on to the bed.”, he said through his breaths, the arousal laying heavy in his voice. Jon did as he was told got up on his hands and knees, his limbs tired from the physical activity. As he was crawling, the lord’s preference could clearly be identified. Jon’s right cheek was completely flushed red and sensitive from the hits while his left only showed a single, defined handprint. Ned’s large figure following him like a shadow. 

Jon slowly got up on the bed until he took his stance on all fours, trying to focus on his breathing. He’s only given a second though as Ned swiftly crawls up on top of him, positioning himself and pushing himself in again with one smooth motion. The lord was large enough to get his face right next to Jon’s, grunting straight into his ear. 

His limbs no longer being able to support the physical activity, Jon felt them give out, making him fall down on to the furs with the Ned following him, the heavy body pressing him down into the bed. Jon’s own member was being tightly squeezed between himself and the soft furs. Ned had gone under Jon with his arms and had a firm grip on his shoulders to strengthen his movements. 

The intense sensations finally became too much to bear for Jon. His eyelids fluttered as he spent himself in between the furs and his abdomen. A warm feeling spreading up his stomach as his father kept fucking him through his orgasm. 

Ned finally tensed up as with a final thrust he slammed himself into Jon and came, pumping his seed deep into his bowels. He continued to give slow and steady thrusts, whispering “Take it… take it…”, along with each thrust as his orgasm passed. Eventually the lord stopped and just laid still, slowly catching up to his own breathing. Jon could only make small and quick breaths from the pressure of Ned’s weight on his torso. 

“You did so well today Jon…”, said Ned in a rough voice as he placed soft kisses on Jon’s template. Being too exhausted to respond, Jon only gave a small hum as the lord removed himself and got off the bed. 

Ned took a cloth hanging off one of the chairs in the room to start wiping the sweat from his body. Grabbing his clothes, he started getting himself dressed again. “I expect you to treat the king this way tonight. I’m sure he will be pleased with you. Make sure you don’t tire yourself out too much during the feast, so you’ll still have energy.”, continued Ned while he finished up getting dressed. Jon was laying still on the bed trying to collect himself. “Are you listening to me?”, he questioned with a demanding tone.

“Y-yes… yes I hear you.”, answered Jon, only using his voice and not bothering to move.

“Yes what?”, questioned the lord.

“...Yes sir.”.

Ned didn’t say anything more before leaving the room, going to attend his morning duties. Jon wanted to stay in bed just for a little bit longer, he could already feel that this was going to be a long day.

 

 

The roar from the large feast echoed through all of Winterfell. Everybody in the castle from the highborn to the commoners was in celebration of the event with music, songs and laughter filling every corner. The king and his company along with the great houses of the north feasted in the great hall of Winterfell. The dinner was made up of immense amounts of food with some of the north’s most distinctive dishes. The company brought ale and wine in large barrels from the south as a gift, and it flowed heavily along with the northern gold already prepared.

Just a hallway from the great hall, Jon was enjoying the evening in his own way. The manhood in front of him stood proudly into the air, unapologetically aroused. He took a moment to just admire it, the defined veins running along the thick shaft, the flushed red colour of the smooth head. It was admittedly a rather handsome dick, knowing how some of them can look, this one looked clean and sturdy. 

Placing his lips gently on the head, he started giving slow, soft kisses to it. The salty taste was sticking to his lips as he moved slowly down the underside of the shaft. Just before reaching the testicles, he pressed his tongue on it, licking his way back up in one continues motion. Once reaching the head again, he placed his lips around it and let it into his mouth, slowly letting it go down his throat in an attempt to go as far as possible on the first try.

“Fuuuck…”, breathed Benjen as his dick was enveloped in the wet heat of his nephew’s eager mouth, Jon managing to press his face against his groin on the first go before slowly pulling himself off. Not wasting any time, he started working his head back and forth, making and effort to vary the pace, strength and deep of his movements.

Benjen’s right hand was laying firmly on Jon’s head, petting him as he was working, sometimes going down to caress the edges of his ear. “I’ve heard rumors about a so called “Whore in the north”, but to think it was you of all people.”, Benjen let his head fall back and rest against the stone wall as he groaned. “I can see that you earn your reputation though.”, he continued while his hips started give small thrusts in rhythm with Jon.

Jon was excited about the whole night. The feast was such a special event in Winterfell. There was food and festivities that he’d never seen before and the bards were playing songs he’d never heard before. He still wasn’t allowed to sit among the Starks, so his place was among the lower tables, looking up at the nobles. It wasn’t the end of the world, but it made him feel a bit disconnected from his family. His seat made him readily available for the commoners though, which some of the men seemed to appreciate greatly. Many had come up to him and whispered perverted suggestions into his ear or quickly grabbing his arse. When sitting next to the butcher, he had had pulled Jon’s hand onto his crotch to feel the hardness through his trousers. Jon was forced to rub him through the fabric for a bit before getting away with the excuse of getting more food, he then went to sit at a different spot. 

The best part of it was definitely the drinks that were offered. This was the first feast where Jon really enjoyed the ale and the wine to the extent of the others, making him feel it’s effect for the first time. It was like he was numb but more aware at the same time. The room felt like it was turning while he was standing still making him grab Benjen’s hips to keep himself collected.

The feeling made him a lot more brave though and outgoing, which was unusual to him. When Benjen stopped to talk to him in the hallway, Jon felt his body become aroused. Benjen was a handsome man, he had a strong figure of a leader and he was so nice when they were talking. Was it so wrong to act upon your desires? To be the initiator instead of being initiated upon? It felt good to be honest for once, to be forward and unapologetic about what he wanted. The wild situation excited him. 

Jon felt Benjen tense up and stop his thrusts. Looking up at him, he was silent and turned his head a bit to the left. Jon felt confused about what was going on until he caught the footsteps approaching. Someone was walking down the hallway! The sound of heavy boots was closing in on them and the foolishness of the situation finally dawned upon Jon. Of course someone would see them, what was he thinking!

He tried to turn his head to look at the approaching man, but the cock in his mouth made movement limited and Benjen’s steady hand did not leave him room to get off it. From the corner of his eye, through the dark strands of his ruffled hair in the way, Jon could just make out the side of a large, burly man covered completely in dark leather. His heavy dark boots thumping closer and closer. The man’s face was just out of reach from his point of view unless he was going to pull off the cock.

The man made a short, gruff sound as he passed the two, Benjen giving a small, tense nod in response. The man continued towards the great hall without stopping and the steps slowly drifted away from them. Jon forcefully pulled himself off Benjen’s dick to look after the man, but could only make out the large silhouette for a second before the man turned the corner towards the feast. Some unknown man just saw him sucking off his own uncle. “B-benjen…”, Jon uttered in distress.

“Don’t worry about it.”, interrupted Benjen quickly as he shoved his cock back into Jon’s mouth. He started thrusting more intently on his own now, obviously seeking his release while continuously muttering to Jon not to worry about it. Jon grabbed his hips to steady himself of the sudden assault on his throat.

Benjen gave four particularly hard thrust before he, with a grunt through clenched teeth, started cumming, his semen releasing straight down Jon’s throat. With the cock fully sheathed in his throat, and the steady stream of cum pouring from, Jon did his best to hold on for the moment. 

His eyes started watering as Benjen made no move to pull himself out, his hand laying firmly on the back of Jon’s head, holding him in place while he rode out his orgasm. Jon’s throat and lungs started to sting for air and he tightened his grip on Benjen’s hips in an attempt to tell him. Benjen just continued to take deep breaths, slightly swaying his hips back and forth with Jon’s head tightly along with him. Jon’s sight started to blur, both from the tears in his eyes and lack of air, his eyes starting to slightly roll back in his head, his grip on Benjen’s hips starting to loosen.

Without Jon being able identify it properly, Benjen quickly pulled him off his dick with such force that Jon fell on his back, desperately catching up to his breaths, spit covering his chin. Jon was laying there a moment just trying to collect himself. He finally got control over his breaths, but he was still feeling like the hallway was spinning a bit. Looking up at Benjen, he saw that his uncle had made himself up again and was correcting his clothes again to look proper.

“Get up kid, we better get back to the feast soon.”.

 

 

Jon was circling one of the silver buttons on his jacket with his thumb and index finger, the cold metal feeling smooth against his fingertips. His other hand was put on the side of his torso, tracing the light embroidery and expensive leather. The mirror in front of him reflecting his every feature and flaw back at him. 

The clothes looked very beautiful, even if it wasn’t the ones he planned to wear. It was a bit more simple, the classic northern black leather, only with some simple embroidery on the sides down from the ribs to the hip. The suit was slim, showing off the shape of the young man’s torso and arms, all of it being held together by smooth silver buttons and simple dark thread. The tight trousers followed his legs perfectly, the strong thighs straining against the fabric, and if looked at from the back, perfectly outlining his arse. His loose white shirt was only barely visible from the opening of his collar.

Jon couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride while making out the shape of his body. His swordsmanship was way above the other guys he was training with, and it finally started showing on his body. His arms and legs finally had some muscle on them and while he still wasn’t fully a man grown, it looked promising for the future. He lastly traced up and looked at his own face, his own eyes and hair. His pretty face. The blessing and the curse of his life. For as long as he could remember, people have always called him pretty. Even the women he was around called him that. He wondered for a moment how his life would look like if his appearance would have been different. 

The train of thought was interrupted by the sound of voices in the hallway. Jon was snapped back to the now and gave the mirror a final look, deciding that he looked well enough for the moment. The king would be arriving here any second now so he couldn’t be too busy inspecting himself to greet him. 

Sometime after he and Benjen had returned to the feast, Ned quietly told him to go up here and prepare myself for the king’s arrival, indicating that the feast was nearing its end. He did as his father told and slipped away as quietly as possible. The bedroom where the king was to rest during the night was as lavish as the north allowed, the large bed covered in furs looking incredibly comfortable and warm.

Jon suddenly felt an uncertain wave hit his body. What exactly did Ned mean with “prepare”? Was he supposed to be undressing right now, laying naked and eager for when the king arrived? Will the king even want him? From what he was told, the king knew that Jon would be here tonight, but other than that no one told Jon anything else. What if the king didn’t find him attractive? He saw him during the feast getting handsy with several women, but what if he didn’t care for Jon?

And thinking of that, what of the rest of the company? What of the queen, did they sleep in separate bedrooms? What would he do if she arrived here as well? There was so much that wasn’t clear to him and now he felt way more nervous than he did before.

The loud, creaking sound of the door opening cut off his thoughts and his body quickly stiffened as he turned towards the door. From the opening, the large silhouette of the king half stumbled, half fell in, loose steps with uncertain weight. Jon froze in his place, almost frightened to be noticed. The man’s face was softly red, a thin layer of sweat laying over his forehead. The royal garb looked as unique as it did in the great hall, though it looks like some, what assumed to be ale, had been spilled on the chest.

The king’s eyes finally landed on Jon as the door was closed, his eyes quickly showing what seemed to be somewhere in between relief or annoyance, Jon did not know what he would prefer. The king straightened his back and relaxed his shoulders, his eyes slowly running up and down Jon, an indifferent look on his face taking place. An intense silence filled the room as none of them said anything or moved any further. 

“Your grace.”

The words Jon attempted to end the moment with. He could not take the tense atmosphere, the king was just looking at him and he wanted something to happen, either them getting started or him getting out of here as soon as possible. 

There was no reaction from the king however, he simply continued to analyze Jon with his eyes. A few painfully long seconds later, the king started slowly walking up to him, the heavy boots thumping with every step. Something about the burly figure of the king of Westeros approaching him made Jon feel intimidated, and by reaction made small steps backwards until his the back of his legs hit the bed and he could go no further.

The king continued approaching him until he was closely in front of him, his big body towering over Jon. They stood close enough that Jon felt nervous to breathe too heavily, as his abdomen would touch the kings large belly. The king stared at him with dark and intense eyes, saying something Jon wasn’t able to make out. 

The king finally lifted one of his hands towards Jon’s head, who was almost trembling with nervousness. To his surprise though, the kings hand softly grabbed a lock of his hair, letting it lay in his hand, playing with it, twisting it and folding it between the thick fingers. Jon’s eyes shifted with confusion between the king’s hand and his eyes that were now completely focused on Jon’s hair. 

“Your grace?”.

“Don’t speak.”, answered the king quickly in a low and commanding voice. It was the first words he’d uttered since entering the room, his focus still completely on Jon’s hair. Jon obliged and went silent again, letting the king’s hand play with it as he liked. After a moment, he started feel restless, he was supposed to serve the king and he felt so idle.

In a strike of bravery, or perhaps foolishness, Jon pressed the palm of his hands against the fabric at the kings crotch, gently pressing and massaging the material. The king responded with a sharp breath and for a moment stopped moving his hand, but after a second he relaxed and continued his motions.

Jon was relieved from the permission and continued to rub the fabric, feeling the growing member inside the trousers. He moved and started undoing the knots on the pants, making the king’s hand still on the top of Jon’s head, his eyes staring directly into Jon’s. Asking the for permission with his eyes, Jon’s hand stopped moving in their tracks. Giving away with his gaze, the king’s hand laid still on his head as Jon moved down into kneeling position.

Getting down on his knees, Jon was met face-to-face with the royal bulge. The sheer size and stretch of the fabric could only hint of what was inside. Getting the last knot out of the threads, they suddenly started moving, making them slip out of Jon’s grip. The tensity was finally released, making the cock shoot free from it’s tight confines, falling from it’s upright position right on to Jon’s cheek, hitting him in the face. Jon made a small wince from the surprising impact. 

The king looked down at the image of the young pretty face with his dick laying across its cheek. He now took his other hand to Jon’s head as well and started using both to run through the boy’s hair, feeling the soft yet familiar texture. 

Jon took the hint to continue as well, the damp head was laying right underneath his left eye. He pulled away for a moment, surprised that the dick didn’t seem to drop much at all even though it was no longer supported by his face. Wanting to get to it, he placed his mouth on the head and started kissing it, making out like he would with another’s mouth. After a moment he let it go deeper, slowly working it in while trying to massage the shaft with his tongue. From the grunts coming from above, he could tell it was working. 

The king started involving himself as well, combining pulling Jon’s head back and forth and thrusting his hips on his own. One especially forward thrust made him stumble a step forward in the movement, forcing Jon to fall back until he was sitting on his behind with the bed against his back. Robert was now completely over him, Jon sitting between his thick legs and was forced to let go of movements completely, the bed not letting him move any more backwards. Jon could not do much from the position, the king’s protruding belly was laying against his forehead so if he was to open his eyes, the only thing visible would be the man’s happy trail.

Robert made a guttural growl as he reached his breaking point, shooting his seed right down Jon’s throat. Slowly pulling out as he was cumming, Jon’s mouth was filled with a large amount of jizz before the orgasm ended and the king fully pulled out. Jon swallowed as much of it as he could, but his tongue was still coated as he opened his mouth to take a few breaths, that was the third load inside him today. 

The cock in front of him stood strong however, not showing any signs of calming down. The king was slowly turning his body side to side, letting his cock slap against the boy’s face and get dragged across it, leaving wet stains of saliva and semen on his cheeks. He grabbed the cock in his own hand and manually hit Jon’s face with it a few times before taking a slow step away from the boy. 

“Undress.”.

The king himself started unbuttoning his jacket, his face covered in a layer of sweat. Jon felt a bit warm from to whole ordeal as well, so it was not an unwelcome suggestion. Getting himself up on his feet, Jon turned around towards the bed before he started unbuttoning his own jacket. He couldn’t help but still feel a bit nervous, this was the lord of the seven kingdoms after all, and he could still feel his eyes piercing through him from the back. The only sound in the room was the king’s heavy breathing and the sound of clothes falling to the floor. 

Jon was now left only his loose white shirt, slowly pulling down his trousers, revealing the round globes of his arse. Stepping out of them, he moved his hands up to his chest, starting undo the knots of his shirt. 

His movements were interrupted when a large hand struck down on his left arscheek with a loud smack, forcing a small yelp out of his throat. His behind was still sensitive from his father’s treatment in the morning and a large red handprint was already forming on the tender flesh. The action was followed by a low chuckle coming from the man behind him. 

Before he was able to continue, the king grabbed his shoulder and turned Jon around to face him. The king was now fully undressed, showcasing his large burly body. There was noticeable muscle on him, but almost all of it had a layer of fat over it, making his size seem even larger.

The king walked forward, giving Jon a light push to make him fall down on to the bed. Jon crawled slightly backward towards the headboard so the king could get up on the bed as well, now standing on his knees between Jon’s legs.

Grabbing the fabric of the shirt in his hands, Robert forcefully ripped it apart, revealing Jon’s chest and abdomen completely, his arousal laying flushed against it. Two rough hands explored their way up the smooth skin, feeling their war around his belly and pecs as if searching for a treasure. 

The king finally bent over him, latching on to one of Jon’s pink nipples, putting it his mouth and started sucking on like a babe. The other hand was placed on the other nipple, rubbing and twisting it between two rough fingers. Jon could only whimper and moan, as the king’s belly was rubbing against his hardness and the assault on his nipples sent rushes of please through his body. 

Robert suddenly put two fingers into Jon’s moaning mouth, rubbing them onto the soft tongue giving off a slightly salty taste. Jon tried his best to suck on them in response, but he was interrupted as his nipple got pinched between the king’s teeth.

Removing the fingers from the mouth, the king pulled his hand downwards, finally placing his fingers on Jon’s entrance. After circling his fingers around it for a moment, he started slowly but steadily push both of them into the pink hole until his knuckles stopped him from going further. Jon gasped at the intrusion, curling his toes at the feeling. The king started twisting and turning his fingers inside him, scissoring them and thrusting them around. Jon moaned loudly as the rough fingers fucked his sensitive walls, so many times brushing over that certain spot inside him that made him go crazy. 

The fingers finally pulled out from him, ending his heated moment and leaving him feeling especially empty. The king raised himself so he was standing up on his knees again.

“Turn around.”. 

Jon had to take a second to collect himself before he could finally oblige, still wearing his ripped open shirt as he turned over. Eventually laying on his stomach, one of Jon’s legs was placed in between the king’s while the other was on the side of them. Robert pushed the back of the shirt up to Jon’s shoulder blades, giving him a complete view of the boy’s back and arse with a red, defined handprint now covering it. Grabbing the boy’s outward leg and pulling it up towards his chest, the king could see a beautiful shape from the arch of the back and the curve of the behind. 

The king finally laid himself down, half on top of Jon and half on the side behind him, the protruding belly molding Jon’s back into an arch to match its shape. Jon felt the king’s presence on him, the man taking a deep breath into his hair with his facial hair teasing Jon’s nape. A large hand startet caressing his updrawn thigh while aligning his large member to the tight hole. Jon took a deep breath as he felt the pressure being applied to his entrance, this was what many people in the world dreamed of after all.

After a short second, the king finally started pushing his hips forward, his royal manhood steadily forcing itself into the tight heat. Jon gasped as the dick made its way into him, it wasn’t the largest he’d ever head but by the gods it was thick! He felt his rim only tightly managing to get it through, making him feel every tiny detail of its shape. 

The thrusting started with a hard pace, the large king’s hips slapping eagerly at the young man’s arse. The king pulled up Jon’s leg as much as he could so he could get easier and deeper access to his insides. Pleasure was unapologetic in his voice as he grunted, a sound that was almost animalistic in nature.

Jon’s mouth hanged opened as every thrust made rush of pleasure hit through him, the cock punching deep into his guts. Each time it pulled out and thrusted back in, the thick head roughly ran over that oh so sweet spot inside him, pushing that intense pressure from the base, all the way to the edge of his own manhood. The soft furs gently teasing his sensitive member with every movement and giving just almost enough friction to push him towards the edge. 

The king took a deep breath of Jon’s hair and started increasing the intensity of his thrusts, loudly grunting right into Jon’s ear. The increased assault on his hole finally made the wave of pleasure overwhelm Jon’s body. Eyelids fluttering and voice desperately screaming out, the king forcefully fucked the orgasm out of him, making him shoot long, white streaks across the dark furs. The king continued to pound into him as he was orgasming, the sensitive body now feeling like it was on fire from the thrusts. The soft fur of the bed now felt like it was burning as well as his oversensitive manhood was continually rubbed against it.

Robert tensed up, his grip tightened, squeezing the flesh of Jon’s thigh as he followed him over the edge. With a loud roar, the king started cumming heavily into the young boy, his cock pumping out his royal semen. The dick was beating like a heartbeat as it shot load after load into Jon’s guts, who felt the warm feeling filling his body up. 

They both stayed in their positions as the moment passed, trying to collect their thoughts. Jon finally was able to piece his mind back together as he felt the king give soft kisses to his shoulder, quietly murmuring some words. Tensing his ears, Jon could barely make it out.

“Ah… Lyanna…”. 

The king absently whispered it again as he took another deep breath of Jon’s hair. 

Jon felt a bit confused from that, why did the king call him Lyanna? It was his aunt’s name, but he wasn’t sure how the king would know about that, or even more to say it in this situation. Maybe there was someone else named Lyanna somewhere in the south, maybe a mistress or something as his wife was Cersei. Or maybe some odd sort of pet name they used down south?

Just as Jon started to move away, a large arm was thrown over him, keeping him in place and squeezing their sweat covered bodies together. Settling himself comfortable on the furs, the king started to ready himself for sleep, his semi-erect manhood still inside Jon, plugging the semen inside of him. 

Jon felt the position was fortunately comfortable enough for him to get some sleep too, his body completely exhausted from the day’s activities. What made him satisfied though, was the knowledge that he’d succeeded with his task. He represented and assisted his house today, securing their bond with the king himself, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride over himself. No longer was he just a useless bastard, he was now part of the Stark house, maybe not officially, but in spirit and ambition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon departs for King's Landing and learns how the world really works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? Like whaaat am I right?  
> I've decided to continue this thirst story and it will hopefully be less time between updates.  
> This chapter is a bit longer because it actually has some only-talking scenes (don't kill me).  
> It's like that because even though it's an imaginary fuckfest I want it to make a liiittle bit of sense as well.  
> If you find spelling errors, I fully intended them to be there only to bother you.  
> And it's fiction blah blah don't take seriously blah blah.  
> Enjoy!

Jon has never felt hotter in his life. His body was enveloped in intense heat to the point where is was almost unbearable. His forearms, which was about the only part of his body to have some freedom from the high temperature, was placed on the small ledge above the fireplace. The radiating heat from the fire was viciously licking his naked body with it’s scorching tongue in an almost painful way. Worst of all however, was Jon’s own member which had betrayed his body and stood stiff, reaching forward and leaving the sensitive head painfully exposed to the heat from the flames. The only way to ease the pain was to arch his back and push his arse backwards, an act that was met with heavy resistance from Robb’s powerful thrusts. 

The young wolf’s body was touching Jon as much as it possibly could, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. Jon could feels Robb’s tense thighs and hips hitting against his own with each thrust. His hips were tightly grabbed by Robb’s hands as if they were keeping him alive. The solid torso was laying flat against his back making him feel the muscles tense and relax with each move. Robb’s scruff cheek laid against the nape of his neck, giving his shoulder waves of heat from frantic breaths and his ears the rough sound of his pleasure. 

Jon had nowhere to escape, the raging fire in front of him and the burning hot body of the man behind him gave little room for anything else than pure heat. It was like his entire being was melting, his body was soaked from sweating, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. Drops of sweat was running down his whole body but he couldn’t be sure what was his own and what was Robb’s. His open mouth was was fighting between desperate breaths and the moans forced out of him by Robb. 

“Robb please… we got to..”, the heat was starting to get too much for Jon to handle along with his body starting to get exhausted from the activity. 

“Don’t talk!”, Robb bit back as he straightened his back and took a handful of Jon’s hair in his first, giving it a sharp pull. Jon yelped at the sudden sting. He’d never seen Robb being so aggressive before and even though he knew why he was, it still felt strange to experience.

It didn’t take long for Robb to oblige to the plea however as he stopped, pulled out and led Jon towards the bed using the fist in his hair before pushing him on to it. Jon’s body shivered as the heat that surrounded him was so suddenly replaced with the cooler air of the rest of the room. Rolling over to his back, their eyes met for a moment that felt like it lasted forever. Robb’s face was flushed red, mostly from the sex but Jon could the intense emotion in his eyes. He knew that Robb wouldn’t like the news that he was leaving Winterfell, but didn’t anticipate him to be this upset. 

Robb ended the moment by following him onto the bed. Lifting one of Jon’s legs up on to his shoulder, he positioned himself at the entrance and made a strong push back in. Getting a tight grip on Jon’s shoulders, Robb continued the forceful pace into his half-brother. 

“I won't let you leave! I am the heir of Winterfell! They can’t take you if I don’t allow it!”, grunted Robb in between thrusts. Even with the physical intensity, the sadness in his voice broke through. The dick in him took most of Jon’s attention but he couldn’t help but feel a weight in his chest as he looked at Robb. There was no denying that they had a connection that was unique and it was also obvious that Robb has become more attached to Jon since their relations started. Having sex with him was different from doing it with other men, there was less of Robb simply fucking him for pleasure and more of an act of intimacy. Robb focused that Jon got his pleasure as well, and not only as a side effect of his love of getting fucked.

Jon knew his feelings for Robb have gotten stronger. If he was honest with himself, he would almost call it…

His thoughts were interrupted as Robb wrapped his hand around Jon’s member and started jerking it in a furious pace. The added pleasure on his dick melted his thoughts away and he couldn’t do anything anymore than focusing on the raw pleasure burning up his abdomen. Robb varied the pace of his hand and hips so they were uneven, even, and uneven again.

The sensation finally overwhelmed Jon to the point that he spent himself with quick spurts, shooting on to his chest. He saw stars in his mind as the thrusts and hand continued their movements all through the orgasm, assaulting the sensitive flesh further. 

Robb made a few more thrusts before pulling out and getting up on top of Jon, kneeling right over his chest. Placing one hand above so he was leaning over Jon, he used the other to jerk off his dick, directly facing Jon’s face. Robb leaned his head back as he approached his limit. 

Jon had opened his mouth to receive the load, but flinched as the first seed hit him right between his brows. Robb continued jerking his dick as he came, shooting plenty of his semen without any real aim, landing only a small part of it into Jon’s mouth. He finally started coming down from his orgasm, squeezing his last seed onto Jon before relaxing his body letting his semi rest on his chin. The release mostly landed on the left side of Jon’s face, one load hitting him on his eye leaving his long eyelashes wet with cum, long drops running down his cheek. 

Both of them took a few moments to catch their breath, letting a calm feeling fill the room. Robb looked down on Jon with a bittersweet look in his eyes. Jon could only look back at him with one eye as the other was starting to sting from the semen, giving him a heartfelt smile.

“I’m going to miss you so much…”, said Robb, in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. 

Jon took a moment to play the words in his head, it wasn’t really a “farewell”. It was more like “til we meet again.”.

“I’m going to miss you too…”

 

The collective sound of hooves hitting the ground somehow helped Jon calm his mind a bit. There were so many thoughts clouding him that it felt good to have the steady sound breaking his attention. The morning overall had been difficult, leaving Winterfell was definitely the worst part. Having the horse walk out of the castle gates was hard, it felt like he was leaving behind all of his previous life and in some ways, he did. Even though most of his family was going to travel with him, he will still leave Bran and Lady Catelyn behind. Seeing his brother being unconscious in his bed was heartbreaking, not being able to say a proper goodbye. It was so unfortunate that the day Bran finally fell from his climbing would just before they were leaving.

After a bit of traveling, Jon let his horse forward, riding a bit ahead of the company until he got to the spot he wanted. Looking around the northern lands, he took a deep breath of the chill air. Ahead of him laid the Kingsroad, the major road connecting the north and south together. The road crawled along the land as long as he could see in both directions. Choosing a direction almost seemed like a small decision in the moment, but it would lead to such different futures.

The vague sound of male voices alerted him that the company was catching up to him and it wasn’t before long that people started passing him, only a few of the men going to the right. Feeling torn about what direction he truly wanted to go, he barely noticed the horse walking up next to him.

“Being caught up in your thoughts boy?”, chuckled uncle Benjen. His friendly figure felt like a welcome conversation at the moment.

“I am. There’s so much happening that I can’t help but feel a bit lost I’m afraid.”, answered Jon with a soft smile. Even though they had a moment at the feast, it didn’t feel like much had changed between them.

“I can’t blame you. There’s not often so many things happen at once up here in the north.”, Benjen raised his head and took a deep breath. Answering Jon’s smile with one of his own, he leaned over slightly to get closer to him.

“Look boy, I know you wanted to follow us to the wall and join the night’s watch and I’m sorry I can’t bring you with me. But know there will always be a place for you ready when you can and…”, he grabbed his crotch and gave a squeeze, “... I think you’d fit right in.”. 

Jon looked at his crotch and back to his face, only giving him a shy smile in response. Benjen gave him a friendly squeeze on his shoulder before riding off along with Tyrion Lannister and his men. Jon watched him as he rode away, being a little amused at the fact that uncle Benjen actually had a bit of a naughty side to him.

The part of the company where his family was riding finally caught up to him, Arya giving him a friendly smile before turning towards King’s Landing. Sansa followed shortly after but didn’t make eye contact with him. He soon saw his father coming towards him, staying next to him in the same spot Benjen did. He didn’t say anything at first, simply looking out at the open lands around them. It didn’t really bother Jon since he didn’t really know what to say either. 

“It’s a great honor serving in the night’s watch. Starks have manned the wall for thousands of years.”, Ned gave him a serious look. “And you are Stark. You might not have my name, but you have me in you.”, he continued, keeping his eyes on Jon the entire time. Jon didn’t know what to say, there was so many questions but he didn’t seem able to get any out.

“It’s good of you to do this for us Jon, for me. I know you wanted to join the night’s watch but you have been essential for our connection to the king.”, Ned let a hand rest on Jon’s shoulder, lightly squeezing it for comfort.

“I know, it’s just… I’m only here to be available for the king. I feel a bit meaningless.”, Jon admitted to his father. If he was honest with himself, the only reason he was even going to King’s Landing to give the king a hole to warm his cock in. 

“Listen Jon. I know this may not be what you imagined, but it probably won’t be for too long. Robert can change his mind a lot. You probably only have to let him have you for a year or so at most, he’ll then grow bored and move on to something new. This way we can also keep the family close together and once you’re free, you can join the night’s watch.”, he put his mouth closer to Jon’s ear and whispered; “And when that day comes, I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it all the way to the wall.”, and with those word he rode away, joining the rest of the company on the kingsroad. 

Jon watched his father as he left with a flushed face. The talk lifted his spirit a little bit, but it was going to be uncomfortable riding a horse when his pants started tightening. 

 

 

The inn was warm and bustling with voices from soldiers, northerners and other travelers. Having a warm meal and bed was more than the last few days had offered, so the company wasn’t shy about having a small celebration. None was quite as enthusiastic as the king himself though, whose voice loudly boomed in song and laughter. The ale and meat was continuously served to them, the lady of the house looking ecstatic of the business. 

Behind an old wooden door in the kitchen, down a dimly lit stairway made of thick blocks of stone, some other business was taking place. On the dirty floor of the small foodcellar among sacks of provisions and barrels of ale, Jon found himself kneeling in front of the burly figure of the inn’s owner. The man’s large body blocked Jon’s view of the only small window, casting an intimidating shadow over him. His thigh were thick as tree trunks, strong with muscle and a small layer of fat fitting of an innkeeper. The rich, greying beard couldn’t hide his sly smile as two rough hands worked up his belt buckle.

“It’s just like ‘em nobles and lords aye? Never saying the whole truth upright. When the lord told me I could spill my seed in one of his Starks, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”, the man finished getting off his belt and dropped it to the ground with a thump. His thick fingers started working on the threads holding the growing bulge back.

“To think t’was his lad who was a cocksucker. Makes ye think what happens in them castles.”, the man’s smile widened. “I was looking at that red haired girl. To get to fuck her and make her bear my child, that would be something aye? Would love to see the lord’s face then!”, the man chuckled as his erection feel free, making the thick member bob up and down.

“Now I don’t fancy boys, but your face is prettier than most wenches ‘round here. And ye might not ‘ave a cunt but a willing mouth is as good as.”, the man gave a rough slap to Jon’s head. “Now open it up!”. 

Jon winced as the man slapped him. He didn’t like this man at all, he was too blunt and rough with him and not in a good way. The smell of him wasn’t good either, it was like he spilled meat stew over himself and let it sit. Taking a deep breath, Jon knew he had to do this for his family. Simply letting nobles stay for the honor wasn’t enough these days and it was normal for hidden agreements to be made between the parties. Only in this case his father didn’t tell him until a few minutes before going down here. 

Slowly opening his mouth, Jon moved his tongue so it covered his bottom teeth. The man grabbed his dick and hit the soft tongue with a few times before slowly pushing the head in. Jon closed his lips around it and tried adding some pressure to the underside of the head with his tongue.

“Oh, now ain’t that a pretty sight.”, the man complimented as Jon looked up to meet his eyes. “Now get to it boy, remember you’re here on my generosity.”, he continued, placing his hands on his hips and only moving in small thrusts. 

Jon took the hint that he wanted him to do most of the work and starting working the cock in and out his mouth. Wanting this to be over with as fast as possible, he placed one hand around the base of the dick among the thick hairs and one lightly cupping his balls. It tasted more earthy than other men the taste only seemed to spread the longer it went on. 

The man groaned above him. “By the gods… ye really are a skilled cocksucker aye? Yer lips looks perfect ‘round my cock, hungry for my seed, aren’t ya?”

Jon was starting to get a bit annoyed by this man. This guy was only some innkeeper they happened to pass by and Jon was maybe a bastard, but a recognized Stark in his father's eyes. It was some nerve talking down to him like he was some whore. Despite his emotions, he couldn’t stop his own member from hardening in his pants.

He felt the man’s rough hands placing himself behind his head, locking his fingers into a tight grip. “Ye can go deeper than that.”, he said as he forcefully shoved the entire length in, painfully hitting the back of Jon’s throat. Trying to call out to him, Jon’s call mostly sounded as a moan as his face was pressed against the man’s hairy base. 

“I knew ye’d like that, ya slut…”, said the man with a sinister smile and started an relentless pace of pushing Jon’s head on it and thrusting his own hips, each time punching the back of the throat hard with his dick. Jon tried get a grip by focusing on his breathing but it was getting harder every second. Not only did it hurt a bit every time the man hit the back of his throat, but his own dick had hardened straight up leaving the head painfully squeezed by his belt. 

Jon moved his hands down to try to easy the tension on his tip, trying his best to undo his belt. His tried to focus, but the assault on his throat was getting intense and drool started running down his chin. It all made his hands fumble, only adding more movement and friction around himself. He tried taking his hands away but it was too late, his orgasm pushed itself over the edge. His eyelids fluttered has his dick erupted, send a strong warm feeling into his shirt and up his stomach. The pleasure was intensified by the tight squeeze on his member and the thick cock fucking his mouth. 

“Oh fuck! Here it comes! Take it all!”, yelled the man as Jon’s moans made the tight throat vibrate around his dick. Jon could barely hear him in the moment, only catching on when he felt the semen shooting down his throat. Continuously thrusting during the orgasm let the mouth receive loads of cum as well, the taste overtaking all his other senses. Jon tried all he could to get it down but it hurt in his throat each time he swallowed, so he was thankful when the man finally pulled out, letting the semen left in his mouth just stay for the moment. 

Jon immediately took some deep breaths with his mouth open, letting cum leak out and drip down his chin like drool. His eyelids were heavy as he still felt his heartbeat throb in his member, the wet and warm feeling starting to run down to his undergarments. 

The man wiped off his member in Jon’s hair before taking a step back to regain some steadiness. “By the gods… yer better than a woman at that. Never in my life spent that much.”, he said as he started doing his pants. The boy was such an erotic sight. Unfocused eyes looking back at him through bangs wet from sweat and semen. Chin dripping from an open mouth with a tongue still covered in white. Lowering his gaze, he could see the wet stain at Jon’s softening hardness.

“Ye spent yourself from that?”, the man gave a small chuckle. “Ye really loved my cock didn’t ya? ‘ave to tell ya father bout this, having that mouth around and not using it would ‘ave to be a crime.”, he did his pants and buckled his belt before up the stairs, leaving Jon there to collect himself.

 

King’s landing proved to Jon how little he actually knew about the world. When they first saw it he was in awe of how truly massive the city was. He’d heard stories and descriptions of it but his imagination couldn’t even come close to the real thing. The streets they passed seemed to go on forever and every corner they turned just led to another infinite direction. Everywhere he looked there were people going about their days, merchants trying to sell them their wares, whores trying to lure them with their bodies and beggars that asked for spare coins.

Jon continued to look at everything as the company traveled through the city. The closer they got to the red keep, the more the beggars and whores were replaced noblemen and soldiers. Before they entered the walls of the keep, Ned took him aside for a moment to tell him what was going to happen now. Since he was a bastard and his work had to be kept secret from everyone, he had to be a bit separated from the others. It meant that his quarters wouldn’t be as fancy as theirs, but Ned promised him that he would try to get it as close as possible. Before they parted, his father looked him seriously in the eyes and told him to not trust anyone here but his family. 

His quarters turned out good enough, he supposed. It was in a lower part of the castle where handmaidens and squires to the lords and ladies lived. It was close to the main castle however as he only had to walk over a large courtyard to get to the main buildings. The days started to pass however and he felt himself getting restless. He’s been here for five days already and the king hasn’t called for him once. There was barely any contact from his family either, he’d only managed to talk to his father once when they met in a corridor inside the keep.

Most of the time he spent just exploring the keep, he seemed to have almost total freedom since no one ever stopped him to ask why he was there. All the nobles only cared about their own business and was oblivious to their surroundings. 

Today he tried visiting the gardens. There wasn’t really anything like it in the north so it was fascinating looking at all the different colours and statues. One thing he could definitely give the south was that they knew how to decorate, the displays and benches all looked beautiful and the fountains were crafted to perfection. He stopped by one that was in the image of a knight on a large horse. The base was just below the surface, giving the illusion that the statue was standing on the water.

“Quite beautiful isn’t it? I can’t imagine there’s much like it in the north?”, a calm voice suddenly said, startling Jon as he turned around. A slender man in a proper grey robe was approaching him. The man had short dark hair with shades of grey mixed in, his short moustache and beard almost an identical colour. 

Jon gave him a shy chuckle. “No. I guess there isn’t.”, the man’s eyes burned through him, like he could read his very thought. His whole demeanor gave Jon a nervous feeling.

“It must be a big change for you. The south is a very different place from the north, not just in the climate.”, the man continued standing just a little bit closer to Jon than comfortable, but not close enough to be aggressive. 

Jon just looked at him for a second. Who was this man, and why was he talking to him? None of the other nobles even bat an eye. “It is different but nice in it’s own way too, I suppose.”.

“Well it’s not always we get such honorable guests from Winterfell. And with the lord being the new hand of the king, it’s a pretty unique situation for us as well.”, the man smiled at Jon but it didn’t seem to reach all the way to his eyes.

Jon was taken aback a bit. This man seemed to know exactly who he was, how did he know that? And even worse, did he know what he was here for? “Pardon me but… who were you again?”, he asked nervously.

The man looked down for a second and chuckled. “Where are my manners, of course. I’m Petyr Baelish, I serve as the master of coin under king Robert.”. Jon’s eye widened a bit at that, this guy must be really important and he just insulted him by asking his name.

Jon swiftly nodded his head. “Pardon me my lord, I was unaware that…”, his sentence got interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

“No no, it’s my fault for not introducing myself properly.”, said Petyr letting his hand lay on Jon’s shoulder. “Listen Jon, I know who you are. I know you’re the bastard of Ned Stark.”, Jon’s breath stopped for a quick second. “I know how it is to be treated differently because of no fault of your own. This city is vicious, filled with liars and cheats. I have a soft spot for young men like you and I want you to know that you have a friend here to turn to.”.

Petyr’s words actually made Jon feel a bit happy. This was the first person that was interested in him since they came here and it seemed like Petyr wanted to help him. His father’s warning played back in his head and maybe this was the way he could stay safe of people who wanted to hurt the Starks.

“Thank you Lord Baelish, it’s very kind of you.”, he told him with a smile.

“I want to earn your trust Jon, so let me prove myself to you. Come by my establishment in the city tonight and I’ll show you something. But you must not tell anyone or it can ruin the surprise.”. 

Petyr gave him a squeeze of the shoulder before excusing himself and walking off. Jon watched the man walk away, wondering why he told him to keep it a secret. It did give him a small feeling of uneasiness, but Petyr’s intentions seemed honest so he shut those thoughts down.

 

 

The night had fallen over the city outside and Jon started feeling unsure about his decision. It took some time for him to find Petyr’s business but once he did he understood why he wasn’t specific about it. The dimly lit room smelled of lavender, wine and sex. A variety of men sat around with women in their laps, kissing and getting playful laughs in return. In the corner, on of the men sat next to younger boy with blonde hair, caressing his leg. To Jon’s surprise there were even a few women enjoying the attention from well built men. There were many who went out, going to their room to continue their acts. 

Jon simply sat by one of the tables by the wall trying not to get eyes towards him. Women went up to him, swaying their breasts and asking if he wanted to be entertained. Once he told them no, they seemed take offense for a second before brushing it off and going to the next man. After a while, young men started coming up to him asking him the same question.

After telling the third man off, Jon was prepared to leave. He had been here a while now and Petyr wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Just as he was making up his minds, Petyr enters the room from a door within the building. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on Jon, giving his face a sly smile as he started walking to him. He was accompanied by a tall dark haired woman wearing nothing but thin underpants and a scarf.

“Jon, I’m so glad you came. You must forgive, I had some urgent business to attend to. Please follow me.”, Petyr put his arms on Jon’s lower back and swiftly led him back through the door he came from.

They went through some dark corridor with walls decorated with red drapes. Behind every door they passed Jon heard voices of pleasure, though some of them almost sounded like they originated from pain instead. 

“It must be very strange for a young man like you to be in a place like this, or have you visited any brothels up north before?”, asked Petyr calmly as the continued walking up a set of stairs.

“No my lord, I haven’t.”, he answered quietly, the nervous feeling starting to grow in his chest again.

Petyr turned to him as they just arrived to a smooth wooden door with a golden handle. Jon was surprised when he felt a hand lightly cup his cheek. “Please Jon, I want you to trust me. Call me Petyr.”, Jon couldn’t help but blush. The moment suddenly had such a charge that he didn’t know what to answer. Petyr gave him a smile before slowly opening the door and leading Jon in.

Walking in, Jon was taken aback yet again. The room was decorated with deep purple clothing and the window was hidden in a layer of thin white drapes. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with what looked to be grey satin. What really stopped him in his tracks however was a tall figure of a man, turning to the see them as they walked in. The man had a muscular and smooth body, almost hairless, like the statues he saw earlier in the garden. Wearing nothing and showing a semi-hard member, the man’s pale skin almost shimmered in the soft light coming in from the hidden window. Short curly hair shined on top of his head, following in to a short beard. Underneath two sharp eyebrows were two ocean blue eyes that kindly looked back at Jon.

“Wha… what’s going on?”, Jon stammered. The man was gorgeous, the perfect image of what a prince or a knight was supposed to look like. Why was he here and what was happening? Jon was getting more confused every second.

He suddenly felt two hands gently grab his upper arm while feeling Petyr standing directly behind him, breathing on his neck. 

“I know what you do Jon. I know what you’ve done at Winterfell and what you like.”, Petyr gently whispered. His hands starting to go up and Jon’s tense arms. “I want you to trust me, I wanted to give you a gift.”.

“B-but…!”, Jon tried to turn his head but his face was gently caught in a strong but gentle hand and brought back to look into the deep blue eyes of the man who suddenly stood right in front of him.

“You look even more handsome than I anticipated.”, whispered the man in a soft and deep voice. He placed one strong hand at Jon’s hip and pulled their bodies tightly together. Jon face became even more flushed as he looked up at the man’s face which showed a perfect half-smile.

“I-I… don’t…?”, Jon’s sentence was interrupted yet again as the man leaned down and pressed their lips together. Their lips were tightly against each other as the man worked his mouth open and starting invading Jon’s mouth with his tongue. His mouth was filled with some sweet taste that he couldn’t quite pin down, and the soft beard teased his chin in a pleasurable way. 

Jon didn’t even notice Petyr backing out of the room and closing the door as the man laid him down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, constantly giving soft kisses to each new part skin getting revealed.

Petyr mouth couldn’t help but to give a smile as he was walking down the stairs. Jon was such a young mind, way too naive to be here in the capital. Perfect for him. His… unique history made him an easy target to influence, a perfect key to get into the Stark’s inner circle. Now it was only to start working on how much he actually knew about their hidden business, but there was time.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he met another muscular man going up, another one of his whores. “Give them a few minutes before you go in, we started a bit late and I don’t want to overwhelm him too soon.”, he told him with another twitch of his mouth.

 

 

The brothel was a bit more quiet around this time, it wouldn’t be long before the sky started lighting up again. Getting only two hours of sleep wasn’t good for him, but he could catch up on that later in the morning. Walking up the stairs yet again, it was about time to check in on Jon. Hopefully his men has done as they were told and Jon would have gotten an idea of what he could supply him with.

Getting to the door, he could already hear the muffled thumping, he made a soft chuckle to himself before opening it. The strong smell of semen and sex immediately attacked his nostrils, a smell no amount of incense or perfume could defeat. Closing the door, he looked over to the bed producing a consistent sound of flesh hitting flesh. Sitting on the bed, he saw a broad, muscular back adorned with two pale legs loosely held around it’s waist. The muscles tensed underneath the tan skin as he furiously pounded into the body in front of him. 

Petyr slowly walked to the side of the bed, watching them without saying anything. The man noticed him through his dark hair and nodded in acknowledgement as his intense actions only allowed sharp breaths and grunts to come out. His tan skin glistened with sweat as he was kneeling on the bed, pushing all that he could into the boy laying on his lap. 

Letting his eyes travel to Jon, the sight was truly special. Jon’s face was clouded in faded pleasure, mouth hanging open and unfocused eyes. He didn’t seem to make any moans, only sounds pushed out from him as his body reacted to the pounding. His arms and legs were completely relaxed, moving loosely from the thrusts. The chest and stomach was covered in dried cum, some of it still being wet enough to slowly run down to his back. Lastly, his pink member lightly bounced on his abdomen which itself looked to be larger than before.

Petyr went down on one leg and pushed Jon’s wet bangs out of his face. His head slowly fell to the side and heavy-lidded eyes met his.

“I see you have been enjoying yourself Jon. I assume you liked my gift?”, Petyr asked him with a smile. Jon made no signs of response and it was unclear if he was even listening to him. 

Jon’s eyes broke contact as the suddenly rolled up, almost out view as his mouth opened in a silent moan. Probably experiencing another orgasm, but looking at his flushed penis nothing was left to come out. 

The man finally groaned as he finished with three hard thrusts before fully sheathing himself in, letting his head fall back as he came. His hands gripped the hips hard enough to leave bruises, then sitting down on his legs to catch up with his breathing.

Petyr looked up to him with a subtle smile. “How many was here tonight?”, he asked. 

“I’m the… seventh or eighth I think… depending if Jaxton was here or not.”, he answered between breaths, wiping the sweat off his face.

Petyr stood up again. “I see. You can us leave now, take some time to recover for tomorrow night.”.

The man gave him small nod in return before pulling out from Jon with an obscenely wet sound, using a part of the cover to wipe off his cock before tiredly getting off the bed and walking off to the door. 

Petyr turned his attention back to Jon as he heard the door close. The boy was absolutely wrecked and beautifully so. Maybe he should have told his whores to go a bit easier on him but he had time to talk with him later. Dropping his own coat, he moved on the bed and turned Jon’s tired body around on his stomach. Petyr could feel the sticky feeling on the sheets. 

Kneeling down behind him, Petyr couldn’t help but be amused at the sight. The round buttocks were red from the hours of hitting they had endured from the men’s hips. Grabbing each cheek with his hands and pulling apart, he felt happily surprised to notice that Jon’s entrance were barely visible anymore. The hole was almost completely filled and overflowing with thick cum slowly running down his taint. Squishing the plump cheeks together made a bit more of the cream push out, as if it were stuffing in a child’s toy.

Petyr chuckled to himself, his whores had done a good job, there was no denying it. The ruined sight of the boy was admittedly quite arousing and it wasn’t really going to be any further damage done. He worked his pants out until his erect cock could fall free. Placing one hand next to Jon’s shoulder and using the other to guide his dick. The hole wasn’t completely visible so he just pushed into the semen until he felt Jon’s warm walls spasm around him. His member made more cum leak out around it to make room for itself and soiling the crotch of his pants, though it wasn’t of any larger importance at the moment. 

Jon let out a small whimper as his hole was yet again penetrated. His entrance making weak attempts at trying to close itself, only squeezing down on the meat inside. It felt so incredibly warm inside him, as each new cock and load only pushed the earlier ones deeper into his guts. Whoever’s dick was inside him now felt so hot that it burned against his abused walls. His body was so sensitive that it felt like his whole body was being penetrated and his mind was getting fucked.

Petyr started a steady pace into Jon, enjoying the sloshing sound each thrust produced and the reactive whimpers of his boy. Laying down his torso onto Jon’s, he could easier put his whole weight into his thrusts and have his mouth just at Jon’s ear. 

“I know you better than you think Jon.”, he whispered, using the tip of his tongue to tease Jon’s earlobe. “I could give you all the pleasures in the world. You just need to trust me.”, grabbing Jon’s chin and turning his head so he could capture him in a kiss. He could easily pry open the lips and invade with his tongue as Jon’s relaxed face gave no resistance. Playing around with the young tongue, he savored the taste. One step closer to the Starks. 

Jon felt the penis fucking him up to his brain. The world was nothing else except the movement in and out of him. His body was floating, the beautiful shape inside him the only real thing left. There were sounds around but he wasn’t able to make out what they were saying, or if it was even words at all. His body was too exhausted, he didn’t feel like moving at all. All the energy he had was fucked out of him long ago. He felt himself starting to drift away, he wanted to sleep. Whether he closed his eyes or not was unclear to him, but his vision darkened. The only feeling left before losing consciousness was a pulsating feeling within him, and heat being pushed even further into him. 

 

 

Jon silently cursed whoever built this keep. The turning steps in the tower of the hand was an almost impossible task at the moment. Even though two days had passed since his visit to Petyr, he still felt sore around his backside while moving his legs. Having what looked to be hundreds of large steps ahead of him didn’t really look all that appealing.

It wasn’t like he was looking forward to the destination either. He knew going over to Lord Baelish was a bad idea. It was stupid of him to think his father would approve of it when he specifically ordered against it. It was obvious it was this that he was summoned for, otherwise the servant would’ve told him what it was about. Or maybe it wasn’t? It was a while since he saw his father, maybe he just wanted to catch up with him? Some part of his tried to convince himself of that.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of walking up steps and soreness from his buttocks, he stood outside his father’s office. The dark wooden door stood looked robust and intimidating, half on its own merit and half of what was inside. Jon took a deep breath, the nervous feeling was amplified by each step he took and by now he felt his heartbeat in his ears. Eventually mustering up his courage to enter.

He’d never seen the office before so he was immediately surprised with its size. A long table with decorated seats met his eye, it’s grand design declaring that it was of some importance. Jon assumed that it would be where a hand of the king sits, so he started scanning the room. It didn’t take long however before his eyes met his father’s, sitting by a desk further into the room. Jon’s body froze as he saw the dark look of his father, who was sitting almost completely still with both his hands tense on the table.

Jon straightened his back. “You called for me, father.”, he uttered with a hint of uncertainty showing through. Ned only continued to stare into him, only lightly lifting his head in response. Jon’s body shivered. His father was mad, really mad with him. His silence ordering him by itself.

Jon slowly lifted his hands and started undoing his vest. Trying to look around the room to anywhere else but his father’s intense glare. As more and more clothes started getting off, his eyes fell back to his father from time to time. The gaze seemed to be unbroken and Jon was unsure if he even blinked. Stepping out of his trousers, he finally stood completely nude in front of his father across the room. Even though they been together countless times, his nervosity made him feel like a virgin again. Taking only one step, his body tensed up again.

“Jon.”

His father spoke in a commanding tone. Even though he didn’t raise his voice, it still felt so loud to Jon in his head. Taking a deep breath he understood what he’d done wrong. Putting the weight on the front of his feet, he slowly kneeled down until he laid his hands flat on the floor. Even though the climate here was warmer, the stone still felt cold under his palms and knees. 

Jon started to crawl towards his father’s desk, continuously thinking how large the room actually was. The desk feeling even more intimidating as he got closer to it. Going around the side of it, he heard heavy movement as he saw that his father has pushed out his chair and angled it towards him. Jon crawled until he was placed in between the thick legs of his father, still avoiding to meet his father’s gaze. He was going to get punished today and whatever hole his father felt like using was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. 

“Lay across my lap.”, Ned commanded. Jon looked up to his father’s face who still had a stone hard look on it. Forced to break the eye contact in submission, Jon gave a small nod as a response and started climbing up.

It was embarrassing to lay in his father’s lap like he was a child. His behind was fully in the air as he had to reach down to the floor with the palms of his hands. Ned looked at the plump arse in his lap, presented to him like a gift. The cheeks being a bit more flushed that usual, proving the information he had correct.

Jon felt a hand slowly feel its way into his hair and grabbing a handful without tugging. The other hand gently placed on a cheek and slowly caressing it.

“Do you know why I called you here?”, Ned asked calmly. His hand never stopping to move over the sensitive skin. Jon ran over his options, he could tell the truth and say what he thought was the reason he was getting punished. He could also say that he didn’t know, maybe some innocence would easen up his father’s mood.

“I… I’m not sure…”, he stammered.

Smack! 

The hard hit went through his body like a wave, even giving a sharp pull in his hair as the fist held him in place. A whimper escaped his throat, being struck on already sore skin gave a sharp sting.

“Don’t lie to me.”, Jon felt his handprint on his cheek as he raised his hand again and dropped it on the same spot with just as much strength. This happened a few more times, each slap forcing louder and louder whine from Jon. A sharp sting ran through his cheek and only after a second’s rest, Ned swapped to the other and gave it the same treatment. The steady fist holding his hair forced his head to lean up, making his whimpers and breaths into yelps and gasps. His vision blurred as he started to feel his eyes getting wetter.

His behind was getting approaching hot, it was obvious Ned had no intention to be gentle. All his slaps hit with the same intensity and by the time he took a sixth in a row, he’d shouted from the intense sting of the impact and Ned moved over to the other buttock.

As the number of blows increased, the sting seemed to flow into a constant glow radiating down to his cock, feeling it starting to harden against his father’s leg. Eventually he lost count of how many times he hit him, his eyes no longer able to contain the tears that welled up. Tensed, he rode every blow, feeling the pool of warmth grow to encompass his whole backside.

The hits finally ceased, leaving the room empty from the intense action just occured. Jon was panting heavily, trying his best to catch up to his breathing. His cheeks were wet with tears as it dropped down onto the floor from his chin. His arse was so incredibly hot that it felt like someone poured melted steel on it, his member feeling so tense as it’s overside was pressed against the rough fabric of his father’s trousers. Through his own heartbeat was loud in his ears, he could hear deep breathing from his father as well.

The fist in his hair released, letting his head lousily fall down. A hand placed itself against his tender behind, even a gentle caress felt like it burned.

“From now on, you’ll do as you’re told.”, his fathered muttered. Jon took in the words in his head, trying to burn them into his own memory. Another ruthless slap hit his behind, forcing another pained yelped out of him.

“You’ll do as you’re told?”, his father asked in a louder voice. Jon bit his teeth together from the impact. He must have missed that it wasn’t a rhetorical question.

“Ye-hes… yes father… hah… I’ll do as I’m told.”, Jon answered back in between breaths. If his father wanted to prove a point he definitely succeeded. Though he couldn’t blame him, he was a fool by meeting with Baelish.

“Good.”, Ned concluded above him. Jon was finally able to collect himself. He got through his punishment. It would probably hurt for a few days but at least it was over with. Therefore he was shocked when he suddenly felt two thick finger placing themselves on his entrance and forcefully pushing in. His mouth opened up in a silent moan and was immediately intruded by another two fingers placing themselves on his tongue. 

“Suck.”, ordered Ned and Jon did his best to oblige. The fingers tasted salty as the pushed in and played with his tongue. On his other end, the fingers pushed in knuckle deep and started to spread his walls. Jon did what he could that he thought would please his father, thinking that he was going to test him.

It was only a moment before Ned removed his fingers from his boy and pushed him out of his lap. “On your knees. Now.”, he commanded as he stood up from his chair. Jon shrugged off the push from his father and moved into kneeling position. He winced when he felt how rough his feet felt against his burning arse. 

Ned looked down at him, slowly taking a few steps until he stood right on top of Jon whose face was pressing against his crotch. Jon nervously looked up to his father’s face, he’d never felt so small in comparison. Ned’s bulge was pressing against his lips and he could feel the heat radiating from it, his wet cheeks leaving small stains on the fabric. Ned’s manly scent was oozing from the fabric and he suddenly felt a throb on his mouth, coming from inside the pants. 

Jon could identify a bit of amusement as his father started undoing his pants. He watched closely as the treads started to become undone right before his eyes. After a certain point, the threads collapsed and he felt the weight of the cock drop on to his face. Jon’s own member twitched as he felt his father pulsating, just a thin layer of cloth still between them.

Leaning back Jon’s head a little so he could pull down the last layer down, the full cock was finally completely out. Ned let it drop back on the face, just letting it rest there for a moment. The boy just looked so good with a cock on him.

Jon felt the tense weight on his face, how the shaft was over his left eye and continued past his brow. He felt the warmth of the heavy balls pressing against his mouth and he breathed in the strong smell through his nose. 

Ned finally took a small step back and grabbed the base of his dick. “Open your mouth now.”, he ordered. Jon followed the command, sticking his tongue out a bit for good measure. His father hit the the tongue with his dick a few times before placing it and pushing it in as far as he could in one go. It was a bit painful when the head pressed against the back of his throat he thought, but for his father he didn’t mind if it hurt a little. 

Wanting to give it his all, Jon tried all of his tricks to pleasure him. Rubbing his tongue against the underside of the tip, swallowing when he was at his deepest in his throat. Even though it was hard for him, he wanted to prove again to his father that he was worthy of the name Stark. From the sounds of it, Ned was agreeing. 

“Seem like you two worked it just fine.”, Jon jumped as he heard a deep voice behind him. 

“Well I’m not sure if I’m convinced just yet.”, chuckled Ned as a response. Jon pulled off the dick and looked back, a string of saliva still connecting him to his father. The burly figure of king Robert walked up to him until he was just a step away. Jon watched his hands go down and starting to work on his pants.

“Not only did you betray my trust, Jon, you also betrayed Robert’s. You’ll have to ask for his forgiveness as well.”, Ned told him, lightly rubbing his cheek with his dick. 

Jon watched Robert free his dick from his pants, standing straight out right in front of him. Robert was a bit thicker than Ned but not quite as long, so hopefully his throat could handle him.

“I’ll know if you’re not sincere boy.”, the king told him as he put the head on his tongue. He seemed to more amused by the situation than angry. Jon just started on it, working the dick into his mouth. Robert leaned his head back and just enjoyed the wet mouth enveloping him. Jon tried doing all his tricks on the king as well, though it was a little bit harder to swallowing with the added girth and the king’s belly resting on his forehead every time he got deep. 

The king seemed to be enjoying his service as he used one of his hands to play with the curls on Jon’s head. Jon could also feel his father’s hand petting him, the dick entering and exiting his vision as he was gently rubbing it along the side of his face.

“Now, don’t forget to apologize to the king, Jon.”, said Ned told him as he cleared the bangs from his face. Jon looked up at the king’s bearded face, he could see an obviously amused expression. He started pulling off but was suddenly blocked by his father’s hand.

“Don’t try to get off now. You don’t get a break so easily, now say you’re sorry.”, Ned’s hand pushed him forward until he was about halfway down the king’s member. Jon looked up at the king again, this was an uncomfortable angle and there was no way he’d be able to speak with a dick halfway down his throat.

Jon took a deep breath through his nose. “Ih-hhm.. sawegh…!”, just as he finished, Ned pushed his hand forward until Jon’s lips were pressed against the king’s base, and the tip was uncomfortably deep in his throat.

Robert leaned his head back and groaned, followed shortly by a chuckle. “Well when you say it like that…”, both of the men laughed above him as Jon had to hold his breath. It started to strain a bit in his lounges before his father finally let go. He pulled off as fast as he could to get some much needed air in his lungs. Ned wasn’t giving him much of a break though as he grabbed a fist of hair, turned his head and shoved his own dick back in. 

“Lift your arse up for him.”, Ned commanded him, his voice back to it’s stern tone. Having a dick thrusted against the back of your mouth made it a bit hard to try to focus on the legs. Trying to oddly step backwards up to standing position, Jon realized how weak his legs felt and how much his buttocks hurt when he moved. After getting up to about halfway, he felt Robert’s large hand grip his hips and pull them up the rest of the way until his legs were standing. 

The bent over position gave his father full access to the depths of his throat without anything blocking it, an opportunity he gladly took part of. Ned let out a loud groan as he pushed his dick in to the base, letting it sit there for a second before pulling out.

Robert laughed behind him. “I see you really went hard on him Ned. Poor arse won’t be sitting anytime soon.”, he said and giving it a sharp smack himself. The impact sent a painful sting through Jon’s body and it took all his willpower to not bite down on his father. His yelp in response got muffled by the dick in his throat, and turned into a loud rumble. 

“By the gods. That felt amazing while you did that.”, Ned grunted from the feeling of Jon’s throat vibrating. Robert followed with a few more slaps to get even more responses out of their boy. Jon tears starting to run again from the painful hits, it was also completely impossible to breathe when Ned was at his deepest so he tried get some air through his nose every time his father pulled out. 

Another spurt of tears emerged as Jon felt the king’s thick dick at his hole, pushing in and forcing his walls apart. Robert started a steady pace from the get-go, his hips sending sharp stings through him every time they met his sensitive arse. The king thrusted heavily with his whole body, making Jon’s body push forward with each thrust and on to his father’s dick. Ned had stopped thrusting completely and was still getting enough from the recoil of Robert. 

The king brought a hand down yet again on Jon’s arse and grabbed a handful of the plump muscle. Jon felt his backside burn from the rough handling and felt a new set of tears running down his face. Ned only enjoyed the added vibration and the king made a groaning comment on how Jon tightened around him.

Jon felt all control being lost as he was used, all of him getting more overwhelmed for every second passing by. The dick in his mouth going so deep in his throat is was difficult to breathe at all, his backside being on fire from the rough handling and thick cock spreading his hole. The two men reached so deep that he felt like they could almost touch inside him. There was no escape, if one pulled out another pushed in. They then switched rhythm so they were both sheathed at the same time, before pulling out only a little and going in again. 

His body was overwhelmed by their dick’s. Trying his hardest to hang on, he had grabbed his Ned’s shirt in a last effort to stay up, his father only holding him up by his hand gripping the sides of his head. His legs were weak and he would have fallen if it was not for the king’s hands on him and the dick holding him up. Even with all the painful thrusts and uncomfortable positions, Jon’s own manhood swung harder than ever between his legs, constantly assaulted from inside him. 

He felt Ned’s dick starting to throb in his throat and his hands tensing up around his head. “I’m close, I’m about to cum!”, his father grunted, deepening his thrusts and increasing his pace. 

“I’m almost there too… Fuck he’s tight!”, responded the king, taking a hard grip on the hips and beginning a to fuck at a ruthless pace.

Jon couldn’t think anymore. All he felt was a mix of pain and please, cocks fucking into him harder and harder. He started to lose his breath, his vision becoming blurred behind heavy lids wet with tears. His whole body was on fire, but he suddenly identified that he came when he distinguished a pleasurable feeling flowing out from his member. 

Ned roared loudly out in the room as he thrust his dick all the way in, burying Jon’s face in against his hairy abdomen and began cumming hard. Jon felt the muscle pulsating inside his throat as more and more semen was pumped down. His basic survival instinct to swallow the only thing saving him not from drowning. 

Behind him, the king gave two hard thrusts before he came, his dick starting to pulsate as well. Jon felt each throb in his hole, as cum started flowing into his guts. In his sensitive state, he could almost trace the warm release as it flowed through his insides. 

Losing his grip on reality, Jon couldn’t make out how long the moment lasted. His whole body was hurting, his backside burning and stinging, his throat and chest send uncomfortable aches through him. Yet somehow through it all, a pleasurable warmth filled his body. The vibrating heat pushing through every muscle in his body, like it was melting his very being. His blurry vision started to darken, though he didn’t mind. He could lose himself to the warm feeling forever and it would be fine by him.

The moment abruptly ended as Ned pulled out his dick. Jon got thrown out of his thoughts as he became painfully reminded of his need of air again. His body reacted with desperate breaths and coughing, both which hurt in his chest. Ned helped pull up his torso so he was standing up between them, the king’s still hard member plugging up his hole.

Ned grabbed his chin and lifted it up so he could look at him. Through the blur of his wet eyes, Jon could see that his father was trying to calm himself down as well. “So… are you going to betray our trust again?”, Ned asked with a bit more breath to his voice. 

“No I… I won’t.”, Jon felt that using his voice hurt, but he managed to get out a response. At the same time he felt the king press his body against his back, taking a deep breath into his hair. 

“And you will do as you’re told?”, continued Ned, also pressing his body against him and trapping him between their two, sturdy bodies. The light leather of the men’s clothes rubbing against his sensitive body made another rush of pleasure and pain run through him.

“Ye-hes… I will.”, he replied, feeling his father’s warm breath on his face. His father leaned in and pressed a kiss on his wet and flushed cheek.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Really leaves you in a weird mood once you read one of these, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
